We Won, But We Lost
by KiaraStar66
Summary: In this alternate story, the ancient zodiac worked, but before getting swept back to the Nightmare Relm, he takes the twins with him. Now stuck in the Nightmare Relm with immortality and a different eye, Mabel and Dipper must find a way back to Gravity Falls before the summer ends with the help from an unlikely ally.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

WINNING DOESN'T COME WITHOUT A PRICE

"Oh my gosh. Grunkle Ford, I think it's working!" They stood in the zodiac, glowing a faint light as they prepared to annihilate Bill Cipher from their world. Stan, who

had Ford say thanks for rescuing him from the portal, stood in agreement to the plan. He would punch him later for grammaring him. _Jerk._

Bill was distracted because he was busy disassembling the Shacktron with it's own parts. Then, he stopped and saw a bright glow in the sky. Something started to

pull the henchmaniacs and the other monsters back into the rift from where they came, and Bill was getting dragged too. He then noticed the ten citizens activating

the ancient zodiac, the only thing that could defeat him.

"No, no, no, NO!" Bill screamed. He tried to stop them, but it was already active and nothing could stop it from swallowing his chaos back to the nightmare relm.

But Bill wasn't going down without a fight. "If I'm going down," Bill then reached into the triangle shaped hole and grabbed Dipper. "Then YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

"HELP!" Dipper screamed.

"Dipper! Hold on!" Mabel cried, leaving the circle and grabbing on to Dipper's hand.

"MABEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Let go!" Ford yelled, as Mabel was swept along with Dipper.

Mabel screamed as she and Dipper were dragged into the rift with Bill, and the portal between worlds closed.

"KIDS!" Stan yelled.

"I-I…" Words weren't coming from Wendy's mouth, her face had too many heavy tears. "They're gone. They're really gone..."

MEANWHILE...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper and Mabel screamed as they fell through some sort of wormhole between dimensions.

"Dipper, if we die, I just want to let you know that I love you!" Mabel said, tearing up.

"I-I love you too!" Dipper sobbed, imbracing Mabel in a hug.

They saw a light beneath them, and they braced themselves for whatever awaited them. But they then seemed to float above ground though, bringing much

confusion to them as they landed safely.

"That was, unexpected." Dipper said.

"What is this place, anyway?" Mabel asked, noticing the chaotic background and assorted colors.

They were then grabbed by a giant black hand, and reconized that furious stare.

"YOU INCOLENT FOOLS! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Bill yelled, clenching the twins in his hand.

"What WE'VE done?! You almost destroyed Gravity Falls and everyone in it!" Dipper replied.

"Who cares?! I've been waiting over a BILLION years for this!"

"Lay off, triangle head!" Mabel snapped.

Bill's body turned red with anger, and raised his hand to cause serious harm to the twins. But he suddenly stopped and put the two down. He then started to laugh

maniacly.

"I think he finally lost it, bro." Mabel whispered to Dipper.

"Of course! You're stuck here forever because I dragged you here! And in the nightmare relm, you two will become immortals!" Bill laughed. Dipper froze, it could be

true. It CAN'T be true.

"What?! You're bluffing!" Dipper yelled.

"Haven't you alreay noticed the changes in your apperances? Check eachother out." Bill replied.

They looked at eachother, each of them had an eye like Bill.

"I can't believe this. We've become Bill!" Mabel cried, poking her left eye. "And I can't feel my right eye! What the heck!?"

"No, it's not true! We're still us!" Dipper denied. "See? We're still just two ordinary twelve year olds!"

"Well, enjoy immortality you two. I'mma go do stuff. Try not to destroy eachother." Bill said, then he teleported somewhere with a snap from his finger.

Mabel then collapsed to her knees and buried herself inside her sweater on a floating chuck of what looked like the ground.

"Mabel." Dipper said softly, sitting next to her.

"I can't believe Bill finally won."

"He hasn't. We've protected our family's future. Weirdmageddon is over."

"But, we'll never see our family again! They'll grow up while we stay the same! I wanted to stay 12, but this isn't what I wanted at all. I was the one who gave Bill the

rift in the first place!"

"Mabel, we'll find a way out. Just stay cal-"

"No, we won't! Stop trying, Dipper, WE LOST!"

Dipper was silenced, he was actually crying. "I-I'm just going to go, if that's what you want."

Mabel then realized what she had done. _He thinks it was his fault._ "Dipper, wait!" But she was too late. He was already out of sight. She sniffled and huddled back

in her sweater, scratching her new eye.

 _So this is how it ends for us. Staying in the Nightmare Relm forver. Alone and immortal._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A NEW ALLY AND QUESTIONS ANSWERED

 _Dipper? Is that you?_

Dipper couldn't stop hearing a voice in his head. _Does a different eye make you hear things too? Most likely not. But why?_

"RUN!" Dipper then saw someone run by him, he looked like an alien.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Avalanche! We're all gonna DIE!" The creature then started running, Dipper turned and saw the avalanche coming.

 _Crap! Immortal or not, THAT'S gonna leave a mark!_ He screamed and braced for impact.

When the tremor subsided, he was left confused because his body didn't have a scratch. "What the-?" He started, until he noticed a magic barrier around him. And in front of him, another person with a glowing horn. The barrier then popped, the aura around her horn was gone.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked, wiping dust off his shorts.

The stranger panted hard, until turning to see Dipper. "Phew… You owe me big time."

"Note taken, but, who are you?"

"Oh, excuse me... " The stranger blushed, making Dipper blush too. "My name is Evangeline Star, but, just call me Kiara. It's simpiller."

"Mason Pines. But everyone calls me Dipper." Dipper replied. _Why did I just use my real name? I don't even know this girl. But, this girl. I can't put my finger on it, but, there's something about her that I can't shake off._

"So, why do people call you Dipper?" Kiara asked, snapping Dipper back to reality.

"Uh, can't say…" Dipper lied.

Kiara then scoped out Dipper like a bloodhound, then eventually lifted his hat and bangs. _Oh dear God no…_

"Cool! A birthmark shaped like the Big Dipper? I'm jelly!" Kiara chuckled, slapping his hat back on with her hoof.

"How? It's really stupid." Dipper questioned.

"I've always wanted something unique with me, but, I'm just an ordinary alicorn."

Dipper looked in confusion. "Alicorn?"

"Oh, right! Whoopsie, forgot that humans don't know us very well!" Kiara nervously replied. "I'm an Equestrian alicorn, that's half unicorn-half pegasus."

"Wow…"

"So, what's a human like you doing in the Nightmare Realm? I thought humans lived in Dimension 46'/. It's much safer than here." Kiara asked.

"Long story, but, to make it easy to understand, I've got a crazy eye now." Dipper replied.

"What do you mean 'crazy eye'-?" Kiara stopped when she saw Dipper's yellow cat eye. "Oh… No…"

"What? What's wrong?!" Dipper exclaimed, Kiara quivering in fear.

"This isn't good, he turned you immortal…"

"I already know."

Kiara muttered to herself quite frequently. "What was he thinking?! Bringing a child to the Nightmare Realm! That idiot!"

"Wait? You know Bill?" Dipper asked, tapping her sweater sleeve.

"Know? More like DESPISE! He ruined my life!" Kiara shouted, pounding a nearby rock into pieces, making Dipper flinch in fear. "Look!" She moved her hair aside, revealing another surprise.

"You… Have his eye too?"

"Yes, I've been the same age for 50 years."

"50 YEARS!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yep, I should be 65 right now, but I'm still 15." Kiara muttered.

"But-! How-?! Words not coming from mouth-!" Dipper was shut up with a slap to the back of his head.

Kiara sighed, and the same light blue aura illuminated her horn. "Allow me to show you my past."

The magic wisped around in a swirl that created a mirror that showed many images.

"It all started when my dimension, Equestria, was suffering from many aftermaths, due to a recently ended war. With our two rulers killed in the war, our new ruler, Princess Twilight, was stressed out and spent her days and nights trying to fix the crack in our land. That's when... he arrived. Your unfriendly neighborhood, Bill Cipher, offered a deal to her. He said he would fix up Equestria, with a puppet in exchange. Twilight accepted his deal immediately, and you could guess what happened next."

"He possessed her."

"Exactly. Twilight was trapped inside a prison bubble where no one could find her, Bill ruling over Equestria in her place as it's dictator. Then Twilight's niece, Princess Flurry Heart, was aware of her suspicious behavior and knew that she would never do all those terrifying deeds. So, to defeat him, she called on a friend of hers to aid in her attack."

"Who was that person?" Dipper asked mid story.

"Me."

"You assisted that princess?"

"Flurry was my childhood friend." Kiara replied, then continued with her tale. "Flurry and I stormed the castle and fought Bill to the very end. We almost lost, but thanks to a few tricks up my sleeve, I was able to open a gateway that could send Bill back to the Nightmare Realm. But, my plan backfired. When Bill left Twilight, he grabbed me and took me with him, closing the portal and trapping us both. Due to exposure to the portal and the energy from Bill, I was given a curse to bear: an eye representing that I can live as long as Bill, forever. I thought he was stuck here forever, but, boy was I wrong."

"He must've gotten out when Gideon summoned him. That's how he stayed in a nonexistent part of our world."

"Most refer it as the Mindscape. I tried entering myself, but, I'm not used to my new power yet. 50 years and I STILL can't get it right because I don't have thumbs, much less hands."

"Wait. Hold that thought." Dipper piped in. "New power?"

"Oh, right! Almost forgot." Kiara face palmed herself. "We didn't just get his immortality, my friend. We also got his chaotic powers."

Dipper's eyes were wide. He then fainted. Kiara groaned, as her horn lighted up with electricity.

"Clear." She then zapped him out of his trance.

"Annnnd, I'm back." Dipper was still crackling from shock.

"Basically, I can't master them. Because last time I checked, you can't snap your hoof." Kiara explained. "But… You can."

"But, I didn't come here to master powers that aren't even mine. I just want to go home with Mabel."

Kiara sadly looked at Dipper, who was scratching his own shoulder. Kiara's face then lit up. "Dipper, if you can control this power, you can go to the Mindscape and get someone to help you!"

Dipper caught on, no problem. "Of course! Grunkle Ford created the portal, he can create it again!"

"And if that person gets the portal done, everyone who isn't a demon will be free!"

"Thank you so much!" Dipper then wrapped her in his arms. Kiara blushed a bright red, before Dipper let go. "Uh, got kinda… caught in the moment there."

"Never happened."

"Thank you."

Dipper then grabbed Kiara's hoof. "Where are we going?"

"To get my sister. Mabel's gonna be so happy when she finds out that we could get out of here!" Dipper happily skipped away. "This is gonna be a snap!" He then snapped, and ended up back where Mabel was.

"What the-?!"

"D-Dipper?" Mabel lifted her head from her sweater.

"How did I-?" Dipper was trembling.

"Yeah, the magic only works with the snap of a finger. That's why I couldn't master it." Kiara explained.

"I've REALLY gotta control this." Dipper sighed.

Mabel looked in awe. "Bro Bro, quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Dipper rolled his eyes with a smile. "It's a LONG story,"


End file.
